


desperation looks good on you

by cxi7



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bottom Seo Soojin, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seo Soojin - Freeform, Smut, Top Cho Miyeon, cho miyeon - Freeform, misoo, yeh shuhua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxi7/pseuds/cxi7
Summary: "You fuck," she seethes, "You know I don't like begging."Miyeon smirks at her from between her legs. "I think you do," she says, and lets the tip of her tongue drag slowly across her pussy. Soojin growls, glaring down at her, and miyeon only laughs again, the mocking sound of it making soojin’s panties even wetter. "You do," miyeon repeats. "You just don't like how much it suits you."
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	desperation looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> converted by ©oceansonoda

“Miyeon, I'm so fucking wet—"  
the older laughs—actually fucking laughs—as she brings her hand up from the inside of soojin's thighs to rub her through her panties. Soojin whimpers and grips tightly on the bedsheets, bucking her hips up towards the touch.  
"Obviously."  
Soojin hisses through her teeth. "Arrogant bitch."  
As if in response, miyeon presses her thumb down against the younger’s clit, tracing tight circles, and soojin groans, tears springing into her eyes because it's so much, the friction feels so good but it's not enough—  
Then, before soojin can really get into the rhythm of it, miyeon takes her hand away and resumes letting her fingers roam idly over soojin thighs and stomach. The submissive opens her mouth to protest, but then miyeon climbs on top of her so she's straddling her hips, and leans down to kiss her. Immediately soojin arches into it, rubbing herself against older toned stomach as miyeon presses herself down against her, licking and sucking at her tongue. Soojin whimpers sensitively, wetness starting to drip down her thighs at the feeling of soojin’s piercing in her mouth, and when miyeon pulls away soojin whines, trying in vain to grind her hips up against her.  
the younger pants, feeling keyed-up and tense, but miyeon seems perfectly relaxed as she rubs her hands over soojin’s stomach, over her ribs, finally trapping her nipples between her fingers. Soojin glares at her, but miyeon remains focused on her breasts as she pinches and pulls at the hardened nubs, and soojin gasps from the pain, deciding in the same breath she wants more of it.  
"Miyeon," she says—whines, really, but she tries to ignore that—"don't fucking tease."  
miyeon acts like she doesn't hear her, not even bothering to give a goddamn reply before she presses herself down again to trail kisses over soojin’s jaw. She licks along the submissive’s earlobe, the cold metal of her piercing contrasting starkly with the warmth of her tongue, and soojin struggles to breathe, rubbing her legs together and feeling the slick cover her thighs.  
miyeon presses her hands to soojin’s hips, her nails digging in slightly. "Keep your legs spread for me."  
miyeon holds soojin’s legs apart and bites harshly at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, and soojin exhales shakily, fisting her hand in miyeon’s hair. Miyeon grabs it and pins it down easily, pressing her entire body against hers as she continues trailing her mouth downwards.  
The moan is out of soojin’s mouth before she can stop it, and she feels miyeon smirk against her breasts. Thinking that she'd like to rip the smile off her face, she starts to say something but at that moment miyeon presses the ball of her piercing against the peak her nipple and her words escape her in a groan. She gasps and shudders as the older licks in slow circles, struggling against miyeon’s hold on her.  
"You fuck," she seethes, focusing on getting the words out clearly; there's warmth and cold and teeth as miyeon licks and bites lower and lower, and it's overwhelming and soojin wants more. miyeon presses a kiss to soojin’s pelvis, absurdly chaste, and soojin holds back a whimper. "You know I don't like begging."  
miyeon presses her tongue flat against soojin’s crotch but doesn't move it; her hands are firmly on soojin’s hips so she can't move either. The younger takes in shaky inhales and tries and fails to keep silent as she breathes out, looking straight at miyeon with what she hopes is something threatening, but she knows isn't really, what with the tears in her eyes and the red covering her cheeks.  
miyeon smirks at her from between her legs. "I think you do," she says, and lets the tip of her tongue drag slowly across her pussy. Soojin growls, glaring down at her, and miyeon only laughs again, the mocking sound of it making the submissive’s panties even wetter. "You do," miyeon repeats. "You just don't like how much it suits you."  
"What d-does t-that supposed to m-mean?" Soojin says, in between heavy breaths.  
miyeon wraps her mouth around her clit, letting her teeth scrape against it, and soojin chokes back a sob as she lets her head fall back, feeling how her panties are clinging to her, soaked and dripping.  
miyeon flicks her gaze back up to her, her eyes crinkled with amusement. "You're so cute when you're desperate."  
She sits up on her knees and grips soojin’s legs, spreading them wider so that she's completely exposed, save for the flimsy piece of fabric still in between her legs. Keeping her eyes locked on soojin’s, she hooks her fingers under the garter and tears it off, and tosses the torn pieces carelessly aside.  
Soojin’s panting without abandon now, her legs shaking as the cool air hits her; she feels herself clench around nothing. "Bitch," she seethes, "you fucking owe me."  
"I'm sure you can buy another," miyeon says, her gaze now focused on soojin’s pussy. "Or your girlfriend shuhua can," she sneers. There’s a new coldness behind her words, and soojin feels herself throb in response. "Tell me, baby," the older says, her hands now roaming up and down soojin’s legs, nails scratching at the insides of her thighs. "Does she see you like this too? Do you whine and beg for her? Do you show this," her fingers hover above soojin’s folds, her clit, "pathetic side of yourself to everyone you sleep with?"The younger writhes against the bed, unable to decide if she wants more of miyeon’s touch or if she wants to escape her teasing. She doesn't even know how miyeon got so good at talking like this. She feels like she could come right now, could come all over the sheets if miyeon would just touch her once—  
Miyeon looks back up at soojin, and she feels herself grow impossibly wetter at the derision in her expression.  
"Look at you," miyeon says, her voice ringing out clearly despite its softness. "Dripping so much, so openly." She gathers the wetness running down soojin’s legs with her fingers. The energy between them seems to spike in the second before she finally touches her, presses her index finger against her entrance, and soojin hisses and tries to thrust upward, but miyeon already has an iron hold on her hips with her other hand. "There's nothing more you want," miyeon murmurs, "than my fingers inside you, is there?" She takes her hand away, and soojin cries out, tears falling down her cheeks. She's so close, so close, and yet—  
miyeon moves herself upward so she's kneeling directly above her. Soojin’s chest is heaving, her eyes shining with tears as she pants openly, and miyeon looks as if she's enjoying the view. She shoves her hand down between her own legs, and soojin sees two fingers slide inside of her easily.  
She takes her fingers out, the wetness glistening down her palm, and soojin licks her lips without thinking.  
"Now," miyeon says, the coldness in her voice making soojin’s heart race, "you're going to beg."  
The hand on her cheek slides down to rest on her neck, the touch no longer gentle, and soojin eyes widen at the implication. She swallows thickly, and miyeon’s smile broadens.  
"We both know how this ends, Soojin," she says. "You decide how long we draw it out."  
The submissive feels more wetness drip down her legs, feels the stain she's leaving on the sheets and wonders if she's actually about to come, practically untouched, and how much miyeon would punish her for it. The older’s hand tightens around her throat and the pressure goes straight to her center, her clit throbs harder than the thrum of her heart inside her chest, and soojin knows she's lost.  
She closes her eyes and hopes it goes by quickly.  
"Please," she whispers, heat flooding her body. "Please fuck me."  
"Louder."  
Fuck.  
Soojin swallows again, her tongue suddenly heavy. "Please," she repeats, more clearly. "Please fuck me, miyeon."  
miyeon rubs her thumb over soojin’s jugular. "Look at me properly when you're talking."  
Soojin opens her eyes, feeling almost delirious from how lightheaded she is, how much she wants this. She feels like she can't breathe. "Miyeon-ah." She closes her eyes again when the sound comes out as a moan, but quickly opens them to continue. “Baby, please," she whines, "please fuck me—," miyeon raises an eyebrow and soojin feels her clit start to ache, feels herself tighten and she doesn't know if she can do this, how much longer she can last, "—please, god, I want your mouth," she rambles, "your mouth on my clit, and your fingers, fuck, your fingers," she gasps, her hips bucking up, "I want them inside me, please miyeon—"  
She's shut up by the older’s tongue in her mouth, the ball of her piercing rolling over the sensitive skin and soojin whines, arching up into the kiss, their nipples rubbing together as she runs her hands over miyeon’s ribs and stomach.  
Their mouths separate and soojin only catches a glance of miyeon’s tongue running over her lips before her neck snaps up as something explodes inside of her; suddenly three fingers are pressed deep inside her and she moans from the pain, the stretch, the fullness—  
and then it's gone, and soojin slams back down against the bed with a scream trapped in her throat as she claws at miyeon’s sides; she's going to go fucking insane if miyeon keeps torturing her like this—  
Then the fingers are back, curling against her front wall before pounding deeper and soojin arches again, crying out a "Yes!" as miyeon licks gently at her clit, leaving feather-light kisses and nips along her folds as her fingers fuck her hard and deep. The younger’s clutching the sheets, her knuckles white as miyeon takes her clit into her mouth, sucking wetly as her fingers continue thrusting and spreading. Soojin’s entire body is shaking as she feels herself barely holding on, and it's when miyeon looks up at her, the ball of her piercing sliding out between her teeth as she licks over her clit, that her grip on her control snaps as she falls over the edge. She orgasms in waves, her inner walls pulsing wildly as miyeon fucks her through it. She shudders, tightening and spasming, and she can't even speak or make a sound, sensations coursing through her body like shockwaves as she finally feels the pressure break and melt into relief.  
She doesn't know how long she lays there, trying to breathe. Eventually Miyeon’s lips are pressed against hers, soft and gentle as she cradles her face. "You're so beautiful," she sighs. "So beautiful and perfect. I love you so much, you know that? So much. You did so well," she kisses her again. "I love you." She says it like she can't say it enough, and soojin laughs, the sound raspy and wheezy.  
"Here," Miyeon says, grabbing a bottle of water from the bedside table and opening it. She holds it to soojin’s lips and the younger opens her mouth, ignoring the drops that spill down onto her chest as she drinks thirstily, finishing the whole bottle quickly.  
"Good girl," Miyeon says, and kisses her forehead.  
Soojin nuzzles into miyeon’s body, exhausted. She yawns. "We should get cleaned up."  
Miyeon runs a hand through soojin’s hair, rubbing soothingly over her scalp. "Want me to carry you to the shower?"  
Soojin pouts, stretches across the bed, and works up the energy to push herself up into a sitting position. "Nah," she says, "if you carry me I might actually fall in love with you."  
"You say it like it's a bad thing."  
Soojin rolls her eyes, unable to hide her grin as she pulls miyeon in for another kiss, and she feels something soar in her chest. She feels warm, and light, and beautiful, and she never wants to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) converted by ©oceansonoda


End file.
